<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Pond by HotFictionFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092212">Across the Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF'>HotFictionFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Above Suspicion, NCIS, anna travis - Fandom, ziva david - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Triva, Zavis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS / Above Suspicion crossover.</p>
<p>Ziva David and Anna Travis get more than they bargained for, on a joint operation.</p>
<p>NB:  Any procedures / regulations mentioned are not verified by me- Using a lot of artistic licence!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>In the UK- London's Metropolitan Police HQ..</em>
</p>
<p class="western">D.C.I. James Langton (a sort of Gibbs, UK police version) looked at the wall of crime<br/>
scene photo's, along with some suspects and known associates - past and present -<br/>
each linked by pins &amp; string to a 10 year timeline. All meticulously prepared, by his<br/>
newly promoted sargeant, and protégé (mentoree?), D.S. Anna Travis.</p>
<p class="western">“Impressive stuff, Travis. But where is our main suspect, right NOW?”</p>
<p class="western">“He's most likely in the USA, sir - his only remaining relatives were in the Navy,<br/>
who relocated to the D.C. area some years back; And all his cards have recently<br/>
maxed out (used up to available balance / limit), with cash withdrawals”.</p>
<p class="western">“Right, pack your suitcase Anna- I'll get onto Inter-Pol. We will need some locals<br/>
over there, to help us”.</p>
<p class="western">“What? We're going to America? Can't we just pass the case over? There are more<br/>
recent cases, that need looking at too..”</p>
<p class="western">“No, This guy has got away with too much, for too long. The FBI are good,<br/>
but I don't trust them alone, with this”.</p>
<p class="western">…<em><b>..</b></em></p>
<p class="western">
  <em>In USA - NCIS bull pen, Washington D.C..</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Gibbs snapped his mobile shut, looking rather bemused. </p>
<p class="western">“Tony asked “Shall we get our gear? Where are we off to, boss?"<br/>
- And can I drive, this time, too? I would like to arrive in one piece”, as he pinged<br/>
a rubber band at Ziva- who caught it without even looking up from her case file.</p>
<p class="western">G- “OK, Tony- No gear needed though- just a pickup, from the airport-<br/>
we have two fellow detectives, visiting from the UK..”</p>
<p class="western">T- “Can't they get a cab?”</p>
<p class="western">G- “They're all on strike, today apparently”.</p>
<p class="western">Z- “I love to meet people in the same sort of work, from across the wand”.</p>
<p class="western">“Pond, Ziva. Across the pond”.</p>
<p class="western">“But why is it called a pond? That is a small area, and the Atlantic is so.. large..”<br/>
Ziva smirked, eyeing Tony up and down.</p>
<p class="western">G- “Who cares. The FBI rang, and said this case is all ours, as there's a Navy link-<br/>
They will meet you at terminal 2, arrivals lounge coffee bar- Go!”</p>
<p class="western">Tony and Ziva locked up their desks, and raced to the lift. Gibbs shook his head,<br/>
and smiled as the lovebirds left.</p>
<p class="western">...</p>
<p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Security checks at Washington Dulles airport were slow, even at the best of times.</p><p class="western">It takes a <em>special breed</em> of pervy jobsworth though, who actually WANTS to pat<br/>
down thousands of incoming travellers- at every hour, of every day..</p><p class="western">Anna wanted to freshen up, during the long flight over- in anticipation of the queues.<br/>
But trying to do a full wash, and change clothes, in the tight confines of a rather<br/>
whiffy plane toilet, just didn't cut it. She needed a shower. And a good sleep.</p><p class="western">Jet-lag was a bitch! James didn't seem bothered, though. His 'freshener' was a<br/>
whisky hip flask. How did he even get that on the plane?</p><p class="western">Thankfully they sailed through checks, and saw Tony &amp; Ziva waiting for them in<br/>
the arrivals lounge. Even with their Interpol paperwork over-riding the need for an<br/>
advance ESTA* check, Gibbs had got Sec-Nav to put in a call to the TSA-<br/>
asking border staff to show their UK guests some professional courtesy.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">
  <b>(* </b>
  <em>
    <b>ESTA registration-</b>
  </em>
  <em> International visitors to USA need to log their passport<br/>
details, home address, date of birth etc, for pre-arrival checks, usuially well<br/>
in advance of travel.. I am unable to verify whether officials from other countries<br/>
are exempted from these- probably not!)</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>..</em>
</p><p class="western">“Here they come” - Ziva nudged Tony. He was bored already, idly spinning the news<br/>
stand displays. He perked up though, at the first sighting of Anna.</p><p class="western">What a fiery-haired beauty.</p><p class="western">James was first to open greetings- “Hello, special agents Di Nozzo, and <em>David</em>?<br/>
Ziva liked what she saw. And heard. Especially after James had pronounced her<br/>
surname correctly. He was a big man. But small things matter, too.</p><p class="western">They all shook hands, then loaded their baggage onto a trolley, which Tony pushed<br/>
as Ziva led them out to their car.</p><p class="western">“Is this your first time, to America?” Tony enquired, making small talk as they set off<br/>
to the navy base. “We can show you some of the sights, before we get<br/>
down to any work stuff..”</p><p class="western">“I've been to the States, several times”, replied James. “- But not D.C.; Maybe we<br/>
can do a tour later, though? I want to get this case sorted first, and put the scrote<br/>
we've been trying to catch, away first”.</p><p class="western">Anna chipped in- “<em>I just love America</em>- I would love to see around, when we're done..<br/>
T<em>sk, James-</em> Always on the job,<em> she </em>thought inwardly, as she smiled to the group.<br/>
Ziva read her mind.</p><p class="western">Tony brought it back to business, as they swiftly reached the 'lodgings' - Which were more like an upmarket motel, though- with a lovely outdoor pool !</p><p class="western">“Here we are. Catch some rest, and we will pick you up tomorrow, 9am”.</p><p class="western">Ziva smoothed things along, pointing out each room had its own kitchen, which<br/>
had been fully stocked- “There are some takeaway menu's as well, if you fancy..”</p><p class="western">Tony handed out his contact card, and Ziva gave Anna a hug, before started back.</p><p class="western">Anna had already dumped her stuff, changed into a swimsuit, and was heading <br/>to the pool, by the time Tony and Ziva were about to leave the parking lot.</p><p class="western">She waved as they drove off, before diving in for a most refreshing swim.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“They seem nice”, said Tony.</p><p class="western">“Indeed they do”, smiled Ziva. “But more like lemon zest, no..?”</p><p class="western">”That would be the airplane courtesy face wipes, Zee”...</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3- The call.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the Pond - chapter 3<br/>NCIS / 'Above Suspicion' crossover.    </p>
<p>Anna needed at least ten lengths of the outdoor pool, before she felt human again. <br/>With no one else around, she felt brave enough to strip off for an 'al fresco' shower, in the buff. </p>
<p>Feeling refreshed, Anna decided to prolong her nude state a while longer- Letting the warm evening air dry off her toned figure, she sauntered over to a vending machine for a tub of ice and cans of cola, to top up some vodka miniatures, that she had saved from the flight.</p>
<p>Settling back on a pool lounger, Anna took a sip, and breathed in the aroma of eucalyptus trees, wafting in from the garden. </p>
<p>Just moonlight, some distant traffic, chirping cicadas for company. Bliss. <br/>This sure beats a stuffy plane, and her London office, any day..</p>
<p>Her phone rang. Anna answered, rather put out that her Zen moment was being disturbed.</p>
<p>Z- “Hello, Inspector Langton? It's agent Ziva David. We met earlier?”<br/>A- “Sorry, no. It's just me, Anna. Do you need him?”<br/>Z- “Maybe. We have a lead on your, how do you say, 'scrote'?”<br/>Anna laughed. “I think James is asleep, by now. Where are you? Shall I get a taxi?”<br/>Z- “No need, Anna. I will pick you up. Tony is keeping an eye on your target. I shall be with you in about 10 minutes, is that ok?”<br/>A- “Erm, can you make that 20? I, er, need to get changed first..”</p>
<p>Anna grabbed her towel, and rushed up to her room- still naked, and rather startling some later arrivals at the motel.. </p>
<p>This was NOT going in her report..!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>